


Diakko Cavendish

by Chippy036



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chippy036/pseuds/Chippy036





	Diakko Cavendish

Atsuko Kagari paced around her girlfriend's apartment. _What was I thinking? I mean I don't really think, but THIS time. WHAT WAS I THINKING?!_  The patter of footsteps, well in Akko's case footstomps, had been throwing one blonde Witch off of her trains of thought.

"Akko," Diana called out with some concern to her tone, "What did you do this time?"

"A-Ah! N-Nothing!!!"

The tone Akko took just begged Diana to go see what was the matter. She could worry about her Aunt Daryl's scheme to take over Diana's manor and the Cavendish namesake. "Akko what is going on out here?"

"Like I said Sweetums," Akko tried to nonchalantly lean on the wall that didn't seem to be there, "Not a thing!"

Diana didn't what worried her more, Akko's use of "Sweetums" or the faux grin that came from the floor. The blonde rolled her eyes before helping Akko up. Diana noticed the slight wince from Akko and gave her the "How did younget Hurt again?" look. The two young women were fighting over Akko's shirt and pants covering her left side, "Normally I wouldn't fight this... but Stooooop Diana!"

"Why? If you are hurt I can-" Diana froze at what she saw, "I can heal you..."

Akko had gotten a tattoo that arched across her left hip bone. The brunette groaned in defeat and pulled her pants down so it could be seen better. "Diakko Cavendish" was written in two fonts; Diakko was in Akko's sloppy, uneven handwritting while Cavendish was written in Diana's sleek cursive. Above the name was a white Unicorn head with a blonde mane and blue eyes woth a silver horn.

"I know you don't like tattoos, and how you think I'm better off without, but I n _eeded_  this. I was trying to think of the perfect way to tell you about me taking on your last name and it was perfect! Diana just think about it: You can marry out of love AND keep your last name! You can continue the Cavendish way that your mom wanted."

Diana could barely keep up with Akko's excited, yet defensive, rambling. One thing stood out to the blonde...

"Y-You want to b-be a Cavendish?"


End file.
